The Scottish Covern
by IloveRemusandSirius
Summary: Harry, Neville, Cassiopia Black II and Luna live with Lily and James Potter, Harry found out that his parent were alive but were vampires, the war has ended and Harry goes to live with his parent, taking Neville, Cassie and Luna with him, the move to Forks a year after incident between the Cullens and the Volturi over Renessme
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga, I just like doing crossovers** Chapter One

(Cassiopeia's POV)

Hi, my name is Cassiopeia Black II, my parents were Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, I'm physically 14, I'm a vampire, I'm a year in to this life, Lord Voldemort murdered my mum when I was three, my dad and I barely escaped unharmed, my Godbrothers are Harry James Potter and Neville Franklin Longbottom, my adopted sister is Luna Lovegood.

We live with Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, he thought the were dead for the past 16 years but it was a nice shock for Harry to know that his parents were still alive, Lily and James are vampires, as soon as they tracked down Harry, they offered him a chance to live them, he jumped at the chance to escape the Dursley family, but Harry, being the kind person he is, asked if myself, Neville and Luna could join him, we accepted, Lily and James were thrilled to have three more children but they told me, Neville and Luna that it was ok to call them by their first names rather than 'Mum' and 'Dad' if we weren't ready.

Last year the war ended, Harry destroyed Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix died by the hands of me and Molly Weasley, my godmother, Bellatrix killed my father and nearly killed Ginny, Molly's youngest child and only daughter, someone I considered to be my sister, but boy did she have a fiery temper just like her mum, the Weasleys that survived the war were Ginny, Ron, Bill and Fleur, Bill's wife, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie died, the remaining siblings didn't blame me or Harry, but I remember crying for hours in Dumbledore's office.

"Cassie, sweetheart, are you ok?" I heard Lily ask me from the door, "yes, Lily" I whispered in pain, the pain I felt was the same as Harry's, it's been a year but that doesn't change anything, the casualties of the war affected us more than anyone else.

"Cassie, me and the others have been thinking that we should leave England and start a new life" Lily said, "i think that it would be a good idea Lily" I said, "well start packing, the others are" Lily said, ' _is that why everyone is rushing around like a heard of elephants'_ I thought to her, Lily giggled, ' _yes, James has always been like that so was Sirius, god, you'd think that they'd have more common sense than to leave things till the last minute_ ' Lily thought back, we burst into a fit of giggles, "Mum, Cassie what are two laughing about?" Harry asked from his room, "nothing Harry" Lily and I said in unison as we tried to control our laughter.

An hour later, I had packed everything in my trunk and now I was in the livingroom with Harry, Neville, Luna, Lily and James, "we remember that Sirius's family had a manor in Forks, Washington" James said addressed us, "i vaguely remember it" I said, nodding in agreement, "well then let's apparate" Neville said, Harry grimaced we laughed and apparated out of England with our belongings.

(Alice's POV)

I was with my family in the livingroom, when my eyes glazed over in a vision, a few minutes later I came back to reality to see Jasper next to me and my other family members looking at me, "what is it, Ali?" Bella, my sister-in-law, asked, "there's a new family moving into Black Manor, there's six of them, the four youngest will be students at school, the oldest two will be the new Art and Music teachers, they seem to be vampires like us, animal drinkers, but they're magical like Carlisle's deceased friend Albus, which will enable them to keep their human eye colour" I said, looking around.

"Are they threats?" Edward asked causiously, "no" I confirmed, "i wonder if it's some of Albus's former students" Carlisle said, we shrugged.

(Cassiopeia's POV)

We arrived at Black Manor, I quickly found my old room, there was a full size bed there instead of a cot, I unpacked and grabbed a blood pop from my bag, they're really tasty.

A few days later, Lily and James had applied for jobs , they applied for teaching positions at Forks High, James is going to be the Art teacher and Lily is going to be the Music teacher, and they've enrolled me, Harry, Luna and Neville into school, I was a sophomore, Luna was a junior and Neville and Harry will be seniors.

Lily did take us shopping yesterday, so we were well equipped for school.


	2. Hapter Two

(Cassiopeia's POV)

By Monday, we were ready for the first day at school, I was the first downstairs, Neville and Luna followed me, "GUYS GET DOWN HERE, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs, "Lily, you're worse than M-Molly w-was" I said, it was hard for me to say my godmother's name but I managed.

Harry was the driver, Neville was in the passenger seat, while Luna and I were in the back, Lily and James set off a few minutes ago, we reached the school fairly quickly, Lily already gave us our schedules, as soon as I stepped out of the car, I bit back a growl, "there is another coven here" I hissed, glaring at the golden eyed ones "Cassie, relax, they won't hurt us, the pixie girl is a seer like me, she had a vision of us coming, their adoptive father is an old friend of Albus" Luna whispered.

we walked into the school and went different ways as we had different schedules but we had the same lunch hour, inside there was only one seat open, next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, her heartbeat was slightly too fast for a human, and her scent appeared to be not completely human and not completely vampire, I think she's a vampire human hybrid.

"ah, Miss Black, here take a seat next to Miss Cullen, Renessme raise your hand" the teacher said, the girl I had been looking at raised, I went to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Renessme Carlie Cullen" the girl next to me said, I looked at her, "I'm Cassiopeia Cadrella Black II" I said, the class started and when we got to work, I decided to try and make a telepathic link with her, ' _Renessme, can hear me?'_ I asked reaching out to her mind, ' _Cassie, how can you do telepathy?_ ' she thought back as she concentrated, ' _it's an ability'_ I thought, ' _who were the others you were with this morning_ ' Renessme asked in her mind, ' _the blonde girl is Luna, she's a seer, the one with messy black hair and green eyes is my godbrother Harry, and the other one is also my godbrother Neville'_ I said, ' _I know that you're a vampire but how come you have greyish-Blue eyes?_ ' Renessme asked, ' _when we were human, me and Luna were witches, Neville and Harry were wizards, the venom doesn't destroy our magic, it inhances our magic'_ I thought to her.

By Lunch time, I had shown Renessme snippets of my past in England, but I instructed her not to tell her family yet, "come and sit with me and my siblings" I said as we walked into the cafeteria, we walked to the table where my siblings were, "Renessme, these my siblings, Harry, Luna and Neville, guys this is Renessme, she knows what we are, she could feel it, she's a hybrid" I said, they nodded, "so is it just you four here?" Renessme asked, "no, there's Harry's parents, James and Lily, they're the new Art and Music teachers" Neville said, "James and Lily adopted me, Neville and Luna at Harry's request" I said.

"Where is Renessme?" we heard a female whisper, ' _that's my biological mum, she was turned by dad immidiatly after my birth last year_ _, in school I have to call them by their fist names so that people don't get suspicious_ ' Renessme said in our minds, we nodded, "Bella, I'm over here with my new friends" Nessie called, six Vampires came over to our table, the mahogany haired one and the bronze one must be Nessie's parents.

' _Nessie, I'm going to shield your mind so that your dad can't catch a glimpse of the my past'_ I said in Nessie's mind, as her dad became frustrated, I peaked in to his mind, ' _someone has shielded my daughter's mind and I want to know why'_ he thought, "i am shielding her mind, she has seen certain memories of my past that you have no right know about" I hissed

The rest of the day went by fast, Lily and James found out about the Cullen coven, I was waiting with my siblings for Lily and James, when Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale walked up to us, "Would you like to come to our house?" Alice asked, "yes, as soon as Lily and James" Luna said, my head snapped in Luna's direction, "Luna, we can't trust them, they'll kill us" I snapped.

"Cassiopeia Cadrella Black II" I heard Lily shout, I cringed at my full name, "it's true Lily, they're strangers and they could be threats" I replied casualy, "we'll be deciding that" James said.

I reluctantly agreed to go, but I'm not telling anyone of my past, we arrived at the Cullen household, the parents of the coven introduced themselves, one by one my family told the Cullen family their stories, the rest of my family looked at me.

"Oh, fine then, my name is Cassiopeia Black II, I'm fourteen forever, my mum was murdered when I was three, my dad was murdered when I was twelve, I'm out of my newborn year, the Wizarding War happened last year, my friends and remaing family perished with the exception of four others, that's all I'm saying, you don't deserve to know about my past" I snapped

"i apologize for Cassie, the casualties of the war affected her so much" Lily said, ' _how can one girl go through so much in her life before she's fourteen'_ Rosalie thought, ' _Rosalie, I know your past, it happened to me, it caused me to be turned_ ' I thought to her, Rose gasped in fear, everyone looked at her, "Rose baby are you alright?" Emmett asked his mate, "i understand why Cassie was hostile towards us, she was turned because of the same reason as me" Rosalie whispered, knowing we could hear her.

"Before any of you say anything, I hate people pitying me at times" I said, "you said that only four of your family members survived the war, who were they?" Jasper asked, I sighed.

"The four remaining members of the Weasley family, the parents were Molly and Arthur Weasley, they had seven children, six boys, and one girl, the oldest was Bill, he was a curse breaker for Gringotts, next was Charlie, he worked as a Dragon tamer in Romania, the third oldest was Percy, he was a pompous prat and thought that he was the sensible, the twins Fred and George were next, they were troublemakers but protective, the youngest boy was Ron, he can be annoying at the best of times, the youngest of the bunch was Ginny, she was the first girl in generations and boy she is scary when angered, the ones that survived are Ron, Ginny, Bill and Bill's wife Fleur" I said, that was the first time that I'd spoken about the family that raised me while my dad was wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban.

"They sound like an awesome family" Edward said, "Cassie, can we meet the four survivors?" Carlisle asked, "yes, they're magical like us, they'll know what you are the moment they see you" Harry said, the former Hogwarts students looked at Lily who smiled and disapparated, "where did she go?" Jacob asked, he was one of three shapeshifters that could 100% trust the Cullen family, "she's gone to get our friends, , that was apparation, one of the many ways we can travel, the other ways are portkey, floo network, brooms and thestrals" Luna said.

Lily reappeared with Ginny, Ron, Bill and Fleur, before Bill could say anything, I beat him to it, "yes Bill, they are vampires, Renessme is half human half vampire and Jake, Seth and Leah are shapeshifters, they pose no threat, Luna would have seen it if they did" Neville said as he noticed Bill's eyes fash gold, Bill nodded, "guys this Ginny, Ron, Bill and Bill's wife Fleur" I said as Ginny nearly pounced on me , "Cassiopeia, trouble always manages to find you and Harry wherever you go" Bill said chuckling, "it's not our fault, we have the 'hero complex'" Harry stated casually.


End file.
